Hollow
by pf59
Summary: Le Docteur Rush est quelqu'un de froid et distant mais ne plus se sentir seul est important. Je sais pas trop quoi dire cette fois-ci. Première fic sur SGU. Bonne lecture à vous.


_**Hollow**_

* * *

Titre: Hollow

Auteur: pf59

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship, Drama.

Disclaimer: Idem pour Stargate Universe, ça m'appartient pas. Même Rush.

Pairing: Friendship et pas de couples pas envie cette fois.

Résumé: Le Docteur Rush en a plus que marre. Attention au spoiler.

Note: One-Shot sur Stargate Universe, et sur mon personnage préféréé avec Eli Wallace: Nicholas Rush. Hollow - Peter Jöback. Attention c'est un peu sombre et ça reflète un peu l'humeur que j'ai en ce moment donc si vous vouliez vous détendre...essayez mais à vos risques et péril. Faites-vous plaisir et enjoy! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_______Hollow_______

* * *

A bord du Destiny, le Docteur Nicholas Rush, travaillait toujours.

Heureusement que l'Alliance Luxienne est intervenue, on aurait continuer à chercher et je ne serais probablement pas ici aujourd'hui...probablement pas. Surtout si ce...Young devait former l'expédition. D'abord Atlantis...ensuite Destiny. Je n'aurais peut-être plus été là si j'avais été une nouvelle fois écarté. Avoir l'univers à portée de main même si...notre route est déjà tracée. Peu importe les gens que l'on a perdu en route, si seulement Young avait été l'un d'entre eux. J'aurais peut-être dirigé cette expédition. Même si les tensions retombent peu à peu, les militaires et les civiles ne sont pas amis pour autant. Et je m'en contrefiche. Tout ce qui importe, c'est avancer. Faire face à l'avenir. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, ma chérie.

Eli choisit ce moment pour entrer avec la kino.

-Alors Doc? Comment ça va? Dit-il en se retournant vers sa kino qu'il dirigeait parfaitement bien et qui s'approcha de Rush. Ce dernier ne leva pas un regard vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites Eli? Demanda l'Ecossais en tapotant sur sa console.

-Je fais juste une vidéo sur "Une journée à bord du Destiny", je viens vous voir maintenant, s'enthousiasma le jeune accro aux jeux en ligne.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter sur des...enfantillages. Retournez donc jouer avec vos jeux vidéos, fit un Rush de mauvais humeur même si on a du mal à faire la différence.

-Mais la réalité est beaucoup plus intéressante qu'un jeu, lui fait remarquer le prodige.

-Mais elle est aussi plus dangereuse et j'essaie de nous préparer le mieux possible à ces dangers, expliqua Nicholas.

-Arrêtez d'être aussi glauque Rush. Détendez-vous! Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes détendu pour la dernière fois? Tenta d'appaiser Eli.

-..., ignora-t-il ingénieusement.

-Le jeudi c'est Bingo pourquoi pas se joindre à nous? Tenta-il dans un sourire qui voulait signifier: "Allez accepte crétin, t'en as besoin."

-Bingo? Je ne suis pas encore entré dans le 3e âge Eli, se renfrogna Rush.

-Ou un poker, on mise pas de l'argent de toute façon, ricana Wallace.

-Parce que vous n'en avez pas, sinon vous le feriez, commenta le docteur qui connaissait bien les humains, en étant également un des leurs. _L'humain n'agissait soit par l'argent, soit par intérêt, soit les deux. Rare sont ceux qui échappe à cette règle. _(Note qui n'a rien à voir: sauf nous qui écrivons pour le plaisir de vos yeux)

-Cessez donc d'être excécrable et venez un peu vous détendre ça vous fera du bien, le rassura celui qui avait résolu l'énigme de Dakara.

-Je n'ai pas le temps...Eli, dit-il sèchement en le regardant dans les yeux. Le plus jeune put voir la détresse et la dépression dans ses yeux.

Rush se laissait mourrir, c'est pour ça qu'il se concentrait sur le Destiny. Pour me sauver, pour sauver l'équipage. Ne pas abandonner, ne pas se laisser entraîner dans la dépression. Ma chérie, je regrette tellement. J'aurais tellement voulu partir avec toi...même si je suis content d'être ici aujourd'hui.

-Young ici Eli! Rush veut pas prendre un peu de repos! Ordonnez-lui! Se plaignit-il "_comme un enfant qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait" _se dit Rush.

-*S'il n'en a pas envie alors, laissez-le, Eli. S'exprima clairement Everett qui était un peu plus docile avec Rush depuis son retour sur le Destiny même s'il le surveillait toujours.

-Comme vous voulez, on est au mess, si ça vous intéresse, le renseigna-t-il une dernière fois avant de partir.

Enfin du calme dans ce vaisseau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas être tranquille tout simplement sans être dérangé par quiconque. Est-ce que les Anciens se distrayaient, eux? Pas de la même manière que les humains. Encore une autre facette des humains, toute cette détente ne rend l'humain que plus paresseux. Ici au moins ils sont presque devenu _utile_. Rush regarda sa tasse de café à sa gauche, vide. Je vais en rechercher, fais pas de conneries en mon absence, dit-il pour le Destiny. Que ça soit l'Enterprise, le Voyager, la cité d'Atlantis, tous les chefs parlaient à leur vaisseau. Nicholas arriva au mess. Il prit un plateau contenant un _magnifique_ repas composé de tomates au goût spécial, de la gelée au goût mélangeant citron/fraise/marron. Du poisson mi-thon mi-méduse. _Erk...écoeurant_ se dit-il. Il se dirigea vers une table pour se mettre seul lorsqu'Eli l'interpela.

-Alors Dark Vador? Vous sortez enfin de votre forteresse? Venez vous joindre à nous! Sourit l'un des plus jeunes de l'expédition.

-Non, merci, Eli. Déclina un peu plus chaleureusement Nicholas en s'asseyant sur sa table lorsqu'il vit Eli, Wray et Chloe le rejoindre.

-Alors? Sur quoi travaillez-vous depuis quelques jours? Ca a l'air important, demanda la membre du CIS.

-Tout est important, répondit froidement le docteur en entamant son plat.

-Oh allez, extériorisez-vous un peu, ça vous changera. Vous en avez besoin. Lui fit Wallace. Rush soupira. _Ce garçon était gentil, il n'en n'était pas moins un peu agaçant_.

-J'essaie de retrouver la trace des deux vaisseaux qui ont été envoyé avant nous afin de pouvoir prédire notre trajectoire un peu à l'avance.

-Intéressant, sourit le plus jeune des trois.

-Et...concernant nos ennemis? Continua Chloe. Rush lui fit un simple signe de négation.

-Aucun moyen de le savoir.

-Qu'est ce que vous aimez? Se demanda Eli mais le destinataire s'abstient de lui répondre. Il finit rapidement son plat avant de se lever.

-Excusez-moi mais j'ai du boulot. Rush quitta le mess et retourna dans son labo. _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui_.

-On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Pourquoi? Il n'aimera pas de toute façon, il n'aime rien. Et puis peu de gens ont sympatisé avec lui, vous êtes le premier, commenta Wray.

-Mais...bon d'accord, se renfrogna le plus jeune.

* * *

Dans ses quartiers, Rush lisait tranquillement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rush alla ouvrir pour laisser place à...

-Colonel Young? Dit-il un peu amer en le laissant entrer.

-Vous ne venez pas au mess, c'est partie d'échec? Demanda le colonel.

-Une autre fois peut-être, le remercia avec un rapide sourire en s'asseyant sur son lit, Young étant toujours debout.

-On fait un concours! Civiles contre militaires! Les civils veulent leur roi!

-Vous avez Eli! Contrecarra Rush. Young sourit face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous le considérez plus intelligent que vous? Demanda-t-il fier de le piquer. Il adorait ça. Et c'était réciproque.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça...juste qu'il est très intelligent, répondit l'Ecossais.

-Vous avez peur de perdre face à lui, sourit Everett alors que son collègue se leva subitement.

-Quand dois-je venir?

-Maintenant!

-Je vous suis! Dit Rush en ouvrant la porte. _Tu paierais cher pour me voir perdre je le sais. Si seulement vous étiez mort à votre arrivée, tout serait différent aujourd'hui_.

* * *

Rush et Eli avaient tout deux gagné leurs match et se retrouvaient donc forcément en finale. Le combat était serré. Rush semblait avoir l'avantage lorsque finalement ce dernier se rendit compte que la situation était délicate et...

-Echec et mat, Rush, sourit Eli.

-Je crois que nous avons notre vainqueur, dit Young alors que les deux finalistes se levèrent.

-Bien joué, sourit Wallace fier.

-Toi aussi, fit timidement Rush avant de partir boire un coup. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses quartiers lorsqu'Eli l'arrêta.

-Vous êtes pas si glacial en fin de compte, sourit le plus jeune en marchant à ses côtés.

-..., répondit très sobrement Nicholas.

-Vous savez, si vous avez besoin...d'un ami...avec qui parler...je suis là, dit-il difficilement alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers du docteur. Nicholas entra laissant Eli derrière le seuil de la porte. Il ne se retourna pas mais se contenta simplement de:

-Eli! Merci! Sourit timidement le plus âgé avant de fermer la porte sans se retourner pour le regarder. Merci! Il se dirigea vers son lit et sortit son ours en peluche. _Ca fait 25ans aujourd'hui, que tu me l'as offert ma chérie. _Rush se mit à pleurer. Il s'allongea dans son lit et posa ses lunettes sur le petit meuble à côté de son livre de chevet. _Rares sont les personnes qui vous prête attention. Eli est l'un d'entre eux. Il me fait confiance et j'ai confiance. Avec un peu de chance on deviendrait amis_. Quand à Eli, ce dernier souriait et se dirigeait vers ses propres quartiers.

-On a tous besoin d'une oreille à qui se confier, d'une épaule sur qui pleurer. Il entra dans ses quartiers, se dirigea vers son lit, et prit son ours en peluche dans les bras.

* * *

Voilà! Un peu triste je sais mais bon je l'aime bien quand même. Ceux qui me connaissent, vous devez être surpris je suppose du peu d'humour et je m'en excuse même si je me suis rattrappé sur la fin. Bah quoi? Les hommes peuvent être d'une grande sensibilité! OUIIIIIIIN!!! Bon sur ce, bonne journée (ou soirée) à vous et à bientôt.

pf59


End file.
